


Bawat Daan (Patungo at Pabalik Sa Iyo)

by heartstop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drummer!Chanyeol, Fluff, Lawyer!Chanyeol, M/M, architect!baekhyun, attempt at angst lol, sorry this is shit, what is this
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstop/pseuds/heartstop
Summary: Sabi nga nila, third time's the charm...





	Bawat Daan (Patungo at Pabalik Sa Iyo)

**Author's Note:**

> ~ hello! this is loosely based sa meet me in st. gallen. I had the original story planned out, pero I was short on time, motivation, and drive to get on that, that’s why I tweaked on the story. also, it would be very dramatic so I did what I could to produce this one instead.
> 
> nahirapan akong tapusin siya to be honest, because my work got in the way. I can’t find the free time to do it, but I also wanted to finish this simply because gusto kong magsulat ng chanbaek tagalog fics pa.
> 
> hope you enjoy this!
> 
> to my prompter, thank u and though hindi man ito yung inexpect mo, i still hope you got to enjoy this. 
> 
> let me know what you think~
> 
> see u sa reveals! ;)

_nahanap din kita…_

_(kaytagal kong naghintay)_

_“Yes, sir. I understand. I will send you another file, yung revision through your email before this day ends. Yes po. No, sir. Gagawin ko talaga. Yes. Sorry ulit.” _

Pumikit at napasandal si Baekhyun sa pader ng isang restobar. Napabuntong-hininga siya habang hawak hawak ang cellphone niya. Huminga nang malalim at dumilat, na para bang sinasabi na kaya pa nya.

Pero sa totoo lang ay, _hindi na._

Nasa Palawan siya ngayon para sa bakasyon na **_deserve_** nya, pero napakademanding ng boss niya at napaka-_epal._

May problema sa firm? Baekhyun’s fault.

Nagalit si client? Baekhyun’s fault.

Panget yung design na pinili ng boss nya kaya ang panget din ng outcome ng project? Baekhyun’s fault.

Baekhyun is only 24.

And a coordinator at that.

Gustuhin man nyang maghanap ng ibang trabaho para mapractice na nya ang pagiging architect nya, hindi pa nya kaya.

Not now, at least.

He has a long way to go.

But his boss expects too much from him. Wala namang promotion, wala rin raise sa salary.

Siya pa rin si Baekhyun Byun, the project coordinator.

Yung degree nya sa architecture? Ayun. Wala pa rin.

Pero hindi rin naman kasing kaya nyang umalis. Aside from the fact, marami siyang responsibilities sa firm, may gusto talaga siyang patunayan sa pamilya nya.

So kahit labag sa kalooban nya, he quickly went back sa hotel nya.

Sayang naman yung alak.

Sayang din sana yung quick fuck na naghihintay sa kanya.

Umalis siya ng restobar para bumalik sa hotel nya. At dali-daling binuksan ang laptop nya at clinick agad ang plano para ayusin ito. Medyo may pa-roll eyes pa siya at tsk at papiksi habang nirerevise ito. Sana nasasamid yung boss nya ngayon dahil marami na siyang curse words na nasabi about dito.

Baekhyun is _ambitious and perfectionist_.

Bata pa lang siya, ang maging architect na talaga ang gusto nya. Ang tatay nya ay isang civil engineer. Madalas dinadala siya nito sa site pag walang bantay sa bahay (his mom is a pediatrician). And Young Baekhyun has become fond of the environment. Gusto nyang magtayo ng bahay. Gusto nyang magdrawing. Gusto nyang magdesign. Gusto nyang maging rason sa pagkakaroon ng bahay, ng opisina, ng ospital, o kahit ng ano mang establishment ng iba.

At hindi na nagbago iyon simula noon, umikot ang mundo nya sa designs na nalilikha nya. Masaya naman siya, after all, it’s his _dream._

Baekhyun is also _arrogant_.

Pero yung saktong arogante lang, yung tama lang, yung hindi ka naman masusuntok sa nguso kasi napakayabang mo pare na datingan, bakit sa 2 years ba naman nyang project coordinator, siya naman talaga ang nagdala ng halos kalahati (if not, more) ng kita ng firm nila. Dumami at umusbong ang firm dahil sa mga kliyente, kaliwa’t kanan at dahil yun sa kanya. **Facts.**

Baekhyun is _charming._

Hindi naman obvious noh? Maaliwalas ang mukha nito at para bang laging nakangiti (pero uy deep inside) Maliit lang ito, makinis ang balat (uy ano skincare nya? pinagkakaguluhan din sa office), _fluffy_ ang buhok, manipis na mapupulang labi, at _straight (_ayun lang ang straight sa kanya, thank gay god) na mga ngipin. Pero ang kina-charming talaga sa binata is _when he opens his mouth._

Baekhyun has his way with words that easily attracts people. Parang magnet na matik na pinupull ka sa kanya. Para siyang _puppy_ na pag nakita mo, may _urge_ na i-pet mo, o hawakan ang ulo, o di kaya mag-coo lang.

With all these personalities, one would always say to him, “Baekhyun, bakit nandyan ka pa?’ “Baekhyun, hiring ito oh.” “Baekhyun, mag-quit ka na.”

Kaya pati siya nagtataka kung bakit nakakaya niyang tumagal sa kompanyang hindi naman siya tinatrato nang tama.

Siguro dahil na rin sa kagustuhan nyang patunayan sa dad nya na no, hindi niya kailangan ng tulong ng construction company ng sarili nyang pamilya para makahanap ng trabaho.

Baekhyun is ambitious, perfectionist, **and _prideful. _Facts.**

Ang alam lang niya ay ayaw nyang nagdedepend sa isang tao, he dislikes being controlled (ibang usapan pag sa kama okay, kink discussion is for another day daw), pero pag sa mga desisyon nya sa buhay?

No way, never in hell.

In the wise words of his best friend slash soon-to-be-attorney (Kim Jongdae, 2019), and we quote “hay naku Baekhyun Byun, napaka-arte mo, pa.”

Kaya ngayon he has no one to blame but himself.

~

Sa kabilang banda, somewhere sa Palawan din, meet Chanyeol Park. Tall, handsome, big-eared Chanyeol – at drummer at head vocals lang naman ng isang bandang named “

“Dude, pare, tsong, bro ano ba ang problema natin ngayon?” tanong ni Sehun, ang bassist ng grupo. Natigil kasi sila sa practice nila dahil kay Chanyeol. Lumabas ito nang may nagtext sa kaniya at hindi na makausap pagbalik. Naka-simangot lang sa may upuan. Kung titingnan mo siya, sobrang nakakatawa – imagine a tall guy with bortang built na nakapout at nagsusulk sa iisang sulok? Yeah, ang funny. Nakakatawa rin ito para kay Sehun, Jongin (keyboardist) at Kyungsoo (bokalista) ng banda.

Tumitig muna nang masama si Chanyeol pagkatapos ay bumuntong-hininga. “Nagcancel sakin yung ka-meet ko. Sabi work daw.”

Na ikinatawa naman ni Sehun (yung annoying at high-pitched na tawa na talaga namang nang-iinis). “Work? Sa Palawan? Pare, nasa Palawan tayo ngayon!”

At oo, nasa Palawan nga sila ngayon para tumugtog sa isang restobar ng kaibigan nila, kakatapos lang ng renovation nito, at kakabukas lang ulit noong isang linggo. Ngayon, may selebrasyon at kinuha sila nito para tumugtog. Sakto naman at walang pasok sila Chanyeol at Sehun (taking medicine) at si Jongin (poging poging english professor) at Kyungsoo (HR manager) ay naka-leave naman sa trabaho. Sideline nila ang pagbabanda, _guilty pleasure at hobby_ kumbaga. Well, maliban kay Chanyeol. Chanyeol considers music his life. (to elaborate later)

Pinunasan ni Jongin ang pawis nya gamit ang bimpo na nakita nya na nakasabit sa may upuan tapos hinila ang boyfriend nya na si Kyungsoo pakandong sa kaniya, “o baka naman nakita ka na at nag back-out? diba blind date yan na sinet up ng kablockmate mo na si Jongdae?”

Napangiwi si Chanyeol bago binato ng medyas si Jongin. “Gago ka ba? Blind date nga malamang hindi pa.” Medyo irita na sabi nito. Eh kasi naman, stop adding salt sa already bruised na ego ni Chanyeol. Ngayon lang siya naindiyan ng ka-date nya. Usually, siya ang gumagawa ng kagaguhan. And gago, does it hurt his pride.

Tumawa si Sehun nung nakita nya yung mukha ni Chanyeol. At ang sarap talagang asarin noh? “Eh baka nga nalaman. Si Jongdae pa ba?”

Napabuntung-hininga ulit si Chanyeol. Tama ang mga kaibigan nya. This is Jongdae Kim they’re talking about. His blockmate sa Criminal Law. Parehas silang nagte-take ng law ngayon, the only difference is Jongdae may not look like he’s serious sa studies nya pero he _reallyyyyyy_ wants to be a lawyer; he’s a scholar, a diligent student, meanwhile Chanyeol is napilitan lang. In all aspects.

Nagkakilala sila ni Jongdae one time nang muntik na siyang ma-late siya sa first subject nya, may gig ang banda nya Sunday night at dahil he sticks by his pag drummer dapat hindi lang drums ang binabayo, nagpaiwan siya after gig. At ayun, nakalimutan nyang may Criminal Law pala siyang klase kinabukasan. Kaya pumasok siya sa klase literally only 2 minutes before pumasok yung strikto nilang professor, at isa na lang ang bakanteng upuan. Umupo siya sa tabi ni Jongdae na tinawanan muna siya kasi kitang-kita naman he had a _rough night. _Kahit sinong disenteng tao would raise an eyebrow. Chanyeol has hickeys sa leeg at sobrang unruly ng buhok. Pero si Jongdae, tumawa lang at umiling. Chanyeol just shrugged at hinawakan ang leeg nya para itago nang kaunti. Jongdae then lent his notes sa kanya, enough para mabali-baliktad nya ang professor nya nung swertehin nga namang mabunot ang index card nya. (lekat)

Thanks to Jongdae’s case digests, may nasagot siya. And that’s the start of friendship nila. Masaya kasama si Jongdae at maingay at laging heart eyes sa TA nilang si Minseok Kim. Kung may napapansin si Chanyeol, he chooses to stay silent. That’s not his to talk about.

Jongdae Kim is a breath of fresh air sa sobrang fucked-up law school phase nya.

Ayaw na ayaw nya ng memorization. He sucks at case digesting at comprehending at lalong lalo na ikinasusuklam nya ang thick ass readings. He just likes THICK ass. Period. It’s a miracle he’s on the second year of law school, or maybe dahil malakas lang hatak ng parents nya? Or dahil kaibigan nya si Jongdae? Na masipag mag-highlight ng readings at gumawa ng proper case digests? At magkwento ng kaso? Who knows? And every minute he spends on the god damned school makes him want to die. Sana binuhos na lang nya sa pagsulat ng lyrics at paggawa ng kanta. Sa pagpalo ng drums. At sa mga bagay na nagpapasaya sa kanya.

Hindi pa ba sapat na he already spent four years taking up international relations sa parents nya? When all he wanted is to go to arts school and take up music? His father would say it’s bullshit, na walang pera sa arts and sixteen-year-old naïve Chanyeol was convinced. Pero may napala ba siya sa IR course nya? Hindi nya alam tactic lang ng parents nya yun to make him pursue law school. And twenty-year-old Chanyeol may be a rebel but he’s still naïve, he was still convinced. Kasi parents nya yun eh.

Ngayon, he’s twenty-three, rebel, BUT not naive anymore. Siguro, meron pa rin part nya. Pero Chanyeol, at twenty-three for the first time, wants something for himself.

Musika.

Hindi niya alam kung saan hinuhugot ng mga professor nya ang grades nya. Pumapasok siyang hindi alam ang cases, pinapaikot ang mga professor tuwing recits, minsan pasado, minsan hindi ang exams. Laging tulog sa _Taxation_ kasi minamadaling-araw hindi dahil sa pagbabasa ng cases kung hindi dahil sa kakabanda at sa mga quick fuck.

And yet Chanyeol is still in Law School. Surviving. Barely.

He can hear his blockmates saying na he’s privileged kasi kaya ganyan umasta at sayang lang pera ng parents nya sa kanya. He’s the talk of the town for being one of those rich ass kids na wala man lang pagpapahalaga sa paghihirap ng iba. Heck, he even rolls his eyes at people saying na ang dami nyang sinirang buhay, winasak na Bussy, and Asshole because he’s an asshole.

And he would agree. Kasi tama sila.

Sometimes.

But Chanyeol has always been misunderstood. And he’s used to it.

Anyway, back to Jongdae Kim.

Narinig niya na tutugtog ang banda ni Chanyeol sa Palawan. At sabi ni Jongdae, his best friend would be there too. Now, marami ng narinig si Chanyeol about this “best friend” dahil naririnig nya itong kausap ito sa cellphone during break. And apparently this best friend ay nakakatawa. And this best friend has an Architecture degree. (in which tinitigasan si Chanyeol sa mga Major in Arts kaya ang tawag din sa kanya ay Tirador ng mga Art Majors)

So Jongdae ay hulog ng langit confirmed.

Because this best friend is down for a quick fuck din daw.

Pangpalabas ng stress kumbaga.

Nice, hindi lang stress ang lalabas sa kanya, Chanyeol thought grossly.

But this best friend ay inindyan din siya.

So Jongdae might have told something. Galit kaya ito sa mga nagbabandang tao? Or sa Rich at Privileged? Or galit siya sa matatangkad?

Chanyeol doesn’t know anything maliban sa lalaki siya and a very cute bottom and dahil diyos-ko-mahabagin Chanyeol is just a man and a self-proclaimed Alpha, nagtwitch lang naman ang lahat ng dapat magtwitch sa kanya. And uhaw na uhaw na siya thank fuck naman.

It would be unfair if Jongdae might have slipped something.

And now his night is ruined.

_“Hey, your best friend texted me saying he won’t be available. Jongdae whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.”_

_“Call him please. I’m stressed and desperate.”_

_“**Hahahaha gago???? Ok I’ll talk to him.”**_

_“Yes please. And not funny dude. I did buy a box of condoms.”_

** _“Gago ka!!!! I said blind date not one night stand. Sinabi mo bang you’ll fuck? Chanyeol Park he’s lonely not horny!”_ **

_“I didn’t, gagi. I just knew it would be like that mamaya he IS lonely AND horny.”_

** _“Ewan ko sayo. Oh ayan I did call him na but he said his boss called him para tapusin yung isang project. Ughhhh. I hate his job talaga. But if you can wait for him daw?”_ **

_“Nahhh. I think I’ll pass. I want to meet him sana before yung gig namin but maybe the timing’s not right. I’ll ask for refund na lang sa 1 box of condoms. XL to.”_

** _“Tangina ka kadire!!!! Pwe! Also bakit isang box?! Spare his ass please?”_ **

_“:D”_

** **

~

“Dae, I’m still in the hotel nga.” Baekhyun said, annoyed na sa kaibigan nya.

Jongdae just sighed on the phone_. “Akala ko ba kaya ka nagbakasyon to unwind? And relax? And uhhhhh… para madiligan? But what are you doing moping around sa hotel?” _Jongdae scolded.

Baekhyun scoffed. “I wasn’t moping.” To which Jongdae chided and Baekhyun just rolled his eyes. “May inutos nga yung boss ko and I swear I didn’t stand your classmate UP dahil nachicken out ako sa description mo.”

Tumawa si Jongdae nang napakapanget na tawa. Yung parang tawa ni Vice Ganda na sobrang breathy at di na halos makahinga. Basta annoying at panget. And Baekhyun smiled_. “Ano nga ulit description ko?”_

“Sabi mo he’s an _asshole_ pero _6 footer asshole_, also has a _big dick_ pero di mo pa natitikman kasi hindi mo type pero alam mo lang, you have a feeling lang na he has a _big dick_ pero no homo kasi hindi mo siya type, but all the girls and guys want to ride him, at ang funny ng tenga nya na parang butterfly pero perfect ang ilong, malaki ang mata, very adorable and husky ang boses at maraming ngipin pero hindi mo siya type kasi you have a boyfriend na TA nyo na si Minseok Kim pero deep inside you want to include him kahit sa threesome nyo lang?” Sinabi yun ni Baekhyun in one breath na may emphasis sa ibang words.

And silence.

Naghintay siya ng tatlong segundo.

Baekhyun was prepared for this though.

_“BAEKHYUN AYOKO SIYANG KATHREESOME.”_

At tumawa nang tumawa si Baekhyun hanggat hindi na siya makahinga at nangingilid na ang luha sa mga mata niya. Nakahiga na rin siya sa kama ng hotel nya, muntik pa nga nyang mahigaan ang laptop nya at mga papers na nakakalat.

“Kasi naman the way you talked about him. Parang you have hots for him.” Sabi nya na medyo hinihingal pa. Umupo siya sa pagkakahiga at sinara ang laptop at hinugot ang charger. “If wala kang boyfriend and you weren’t head-over-heels in love sa TA nyo, I would be convinced you are in a one-sided love dito sa 6 footer asshole na to.”

Jongdae whined. _“Lahat naman ng nirereto ko sayo pinapabango ko ang image.”_

“Still you never give me the dick size.” He said at tumayo na at humarap sa salamin, the right hand is used para suklayin ang gulo-gulo nyang buhok habang hawak naman ang cellphone sa kabila.

_“Kasi he’s a huge dick na laging sinasabi he has a huge dick. So I believed to humor him.” _Baekhyun could see him roll his eyes.

Baekhyun tsked and hurried to get his shoes. “By the way, he backed out. So I will find someone else.”

_“Hoy to remind you Baekhyun Byun, you backed out first.”_ Rinig na rinig ang pagka-_annoyed _sa boses ni Jongdae na kinatuwa naman lalo ng isa. Baekhyun Byun is on Earth for a reason talaga, to annoy his best friend Jongdae Kim.

“But I did give him until tonight diba? Sinong mas asshole sa kanila ng boss ko?”

_“Your boss. I’m serious Baek, quit that damn firm.”_ Jongdae turned serious all of a sudden. And hindi ito gusto ni Baekhyun. He never liked pag ang conversation ay nasa kanya na at pag ang conversation ay tungkol sa trabaho nya and career.

And Jongdae knows it.

And cue the Baekhyun Byun na coward.

“You know what? I have to go.”

_“Baek-”_

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow okay?” Sabi niya na medyo humina ang boses. Signal na rin ito para kay Jongdae to not push further. Nag-away na sila many times dahil dito. At ayaw namang masira ni Jongdae ang araw pa lalo ng best friend nya.

So Jongdae just defeatedly sighed. “Okay, have fun. Love you, baks.”

Baekhyun just grunted to what Jongdae always believed as yes I love you too, bakla. Kasi never naging totoo si Baekhyun sa feelings nya at vocal. And Jongdae never minded. He just let him. After all this is Baekhyun, his best friend for fifteen years.

~

Naka-ilang buntong hininga na si Baekhyun ngayon. Mag-isa siya sa restobar na pinuntahan na nya kanina para sana sa blind date nya. But right now ibang-iba ang setting. Ibang-iba ang atmosphere. Mag-isa lang siya habang nilalagok ang whiskey na inorder nya.

Baekhyun doesn’t mind being alone.

He is alone all the time.

But being alone in a place full of people is another story.

Kung bakit ba kasi siya pumunta mag-isa sa Palawan. Kung bakit yung compulsive buying tendency nya ay nai-apply nya sa pagbili ng ticket at pagbook ng airbnb habang pinapagalitan siya ng boss nya nung isang araw. Kung bakit ba naman kasi hindi nya man lang hinintay yung response ni Jongdae kung sasama ba ito. Ano bang placements sa astrology nya ang naka-align sa impulsive na nga compulsive pa at may poor financial choices sa buhay?

But Baekhyun has always been impulsive AND spontaneous.

So kasalanan nyang lonely siya ngayon. And tigang. Pinalagpas nya ang pagkakataon ng dicking of his life sana kanina. Dahil sa peste nyang boss.

So he has no other choice but to be lonely sa bar somewhere in Palawan, somewhere far away sa best friend nya, na kailangan pang liparin ng kaibigan nya para masundo siya once he starts whining ng “ang lungkot lungkot ko pakisundo ako please” drunk slurs.

Pero mukhang hindi pa naman huli ang lahat.

Because lo and behold.

In front of him, literally 100 meters away from him, and naglalayo lang sa kanila ay ang stage, ay ang 6 footer handsome, long-legged borta na biglang umupo sa harap ng drums. Nakatank top ito at nakaripped jeans at nakacombat boots tapos nakatali ang plaid shirt sa bewang. Diba very banda ang get-up. Sinusundan ng tingin ni Baekhyun ang galaw ng binata. Medyo tipsy na siya forgive him. Pero sobrang hot neto. Mga tipuhan niya talaga. Right up his _ass_ talaga.

Ito na ba ang silver lining sa araw nyang napakapanget?

Ito na ba ang magdidilig sa lupa niyang tigang na tigang at kulang na ng pataba?

“Hello, mic test.” Nagising si Baekhyun sa reverie nya at napatingin sa direksyon ng boses. Sobrang husky ng boses. Sheeeeeeeeeeeeet. Eto na ba iyon???????????? WHAT THE FUCK!!!!

“We are XX and we came all the way from Manila!” Sobrang husky talaga ng boses oh my god ready na siya talaga. Nagpalakpakan ang nasa crowd, medyo dumami dami ang tao ha? Pansin lang nya.

“Umm we are here para sa reopening ng bar ng kaibigan namin right there, Mr. Junmyeon Kim!!!!” ang masiglang sabi naman ng isang binata na mas maliit pa yata kay Baekhyun(?) at semi-kalbo. Gwapo rin ito ha. In fairness.

Cue ito nga para tingnan din nya ang ibang myembro ng banda. Ang nasa keyboard ay matangkad din, malapad ang balikat, at mapanga. Ang gitarista naman ay matangkad din (yung totoo, lahat ba sila matangkad? maliban sa bokalista nila?) at moreno. Mala-JM De Guzman ang datingan.

Pero ang nakakuha talaga ng atensyon ni bakla ay ang nasa drums. Fit sa standards ni Baekhyun. Height – check. Built – check. Kung titingnan mo nga lang siya, parang may mali. Masyadong maliit ang mukha nito para sa katawan nya. Pero pag matagal-tagal mo siyang tinitigan. Napaka-pogi. At parang napaka-bango pa.

_Am I real?_

_Do the words I speak before you_

_Make you feel_

_That the love I have for you_

_Will see no ending?_

_Well, if you look into my eyes_

_Then you should know_

_That there is nothing here to doubt_

_Nothing to fear_

Mariin lang na nakatingin si Baekhyun sa binata habang nagsesecond voice ito at pumapalo sa drums. Para kasing kilala nya ito, or at least parang alam nya kung sino.

_Tenga na parang butterfly?_

_Matang malaki pero very adorable…._

_Husky ang boses._

_At malaki ang tite????? _

Saan nga nya ulit narinig ito?

Oh my god…..

Eto ba yung dapat ka-blind date nya.

Hindi siya nabrief ni Jongdae dito. Ito ba ang dapat magbibigay ng dicking of his life???? Oh my god….. Ito ba yung inindyan nya dahil sa epal nyang boss?

_The world could die_

_And everything may lie_

_Still you shan't cry_

_'Cause time may pass_

_But longer than it'll last_

_I'll be by your side_

Oh my god ka talaga Baekhyun Byun.

Hindi naman sinabi ni Jongdae na nagbabanda pala ang schoolmate nya sa Law? Teka siya ba talaga to? Parang very unlikely naman.

Sobrang nagspace out na siya kaya hindi na niya alam na napakarami na palang tao sa bar. Medyo drowned out na lahat ng background noise sa paligid nya.

Naeentice lang siya sa taong nasa harap nya.

Ang galing.

Sa bawat paghampas ng stick sa drums, sa bawat paglapit nya sa mikropono para sa second voice. Para bang magnet ito na pilit kinukuha si Baekhyun papalapit sa kanya.

_Take my hand_

_And gently close your eyes_

_So you could understand_

_That there's no greater love tonight_

_Than what I've for you_

_Well, if you feel the same way for me_

_Then let go_

  
Sobrang intense ng mga mata neto. Para bang may gustong patunayan. Parang may gustong sabihin. Parang may gustong ilabas. Para bang may nararamdaman na gusto nang kumawala.

Nang hindi na matiis ni Baekhyun ang intense staring contest nila, nag-iwas ito ng tingin. Na agad naman nagpawala ng initial attraction nila sa isa’t-isa. Nawala sa bubble nya at biglang naging aware sa paligid. Naramdaman nya ang biglang pag-init ng mga pisngi nya at bigla siyang nahiya.

Si Baekhyun nagblublush? Mukhang katapusan na nga yata ng mundo.

Natapos ang unang kanta na banayad lang na sinundan naman ng medyo hard, rakrakan na ba to?

_Sige lang sandal ka lang_

_At wag mong pipigilan_

_Iiyak mo na ang lahat sa langit_

_Iiyak mo na ang lahat sa akin_

Doon nya naramdaman ang pag-vibrate ng cellphone nya. Napakunot noo siya nang makita ang caller ID.

_Boss Epal_

Bumuntong-hininga muna siya at tiningnan muli ang binata na nasa stage na halatang nag-eenjoy sa stage at bumaba sa stool at nagbayad na sa bartender.

_Nandito lang ako maghihintay_

_Lagi mong tatandaan_

_Di ka naman nag iisa_

_Nandito lang ako makikinig sayo_

_Sa buong magdamag sa kin di ka balewala_

Drowned out na ulit ang tugtugan kasi nasa labas na ng restobar si Baekhyun. Huminga muna siya ng malalim bago nya buksan muli ang kanyang cellphone. Nakadalawang missed calls na ang boss nya kasi kinailangan munang kumuha ni Baekhyun ng lakas ng loob bago sagutin ito.

Hindi naman siya natatakot dito. If anything, napakatapang ni Baekhyun. Kaya nyang palagan ito any time. Natatakot siya sa kaya nyang gawin lalo na’t medyo tipsy na siya.

And ang isang tipsy Baekhyun ay mas malala sa Drunk Baekhyun. Drunk Baekhyun is a _Lonely Baekhyun_, tahimik lang sa isang sulok. Nagmumukmok.

Pero ang _Tipsy Baekhyun_ is another story. Ito kasi yung time na yung alak nagsisimula pa lang magcirculate sa sistema nya kaya kung ano-anong nasasabi nya.

Sumandal muna siya sa pader, cleared his throat, at sinagot na ang cellphone na nagri-ring na naman. Hindi talaga tumigil si lekat?

_Boss Epal_

_“Mr. Byun, I thought I already told you to pay attention sa details? Bakit yung sinabi ko hindi pa rin nagawa?” _Medyo nalayo nya yung cellphone nya kasi sumigaw agad ang boss nya. Naparoll eyes siya ng kaunti kasi how professional diba.

Oh dear, this is gonna be a long night.

“Sir, and I already told you that’s impossible.” Pagcounter nya agad bago pa pumutak ang bibig na naman ng isa. “Nag-request ng repartitioning si client and we complied. Now they need to pay the additional costs kasi kung kukuhanin pa rin natin, _Sir _ay ang firm naman natin ang malulugi. I already told them that. Akala ko we’re clear. We approved the repartitioning they would pay us additional fee.” Sabi niya na irita na talaga. Paulit-ulit na lang sila dito. Wala nang patutunguhan.

_“But I didn’t ask you to! Sino ka ba para magdecide about this? Diba sinabi ko na sayo they’re the most important client yet tapos you decided to fuck this up? This is unacceptable!” _

Aba aba. Sumusobra na to ha.

And cue the _Tipsy Baekhyun_ na walang preno ang bibig. Buti di naman giveaway he drank something. Sa kanilang dalawa, Baekhyun might have been the more professional.

“Sir para saan pa po at project coordinator ako? I didn’t decide it by myself. I actually asked our project consultant.” He said na may conviction sa every word. And he chuckled humorlessly. “Sino po ang professional na sa ating dalawa? You would know yourself na if they request something that would take our time and ability, we would charge them additional. Plus these additional costs will shoulder too everything we would relocate. I hope you took time to read our new proposal.” He said in one breath.

His boss sneered and Baekhyun shivered nang kaunti. Ang creepy at ang pangit ng image sa utak nya. And medyo natakot siya ha. Buti na lang they were just calling. And Baekhyun prepared himself for the worst. At buti na lang wala talaga siya sa office. Kung hindi katakot-takot na naman na pagalit ang aabutin nya. Kilala na siya sa office niya bilang _Princess Sarah _dahil kawawang kawawa na siya. At itong asshole of a boss nya (wag na nating pangalanan kasi he’s irrelevant naman talaga) ay si _Madam Minchin_ na kung tutuusin ay hindi naman talaga kagalingan (hmp) mukha pang pera (hmp hmp).

_“I hope you know too who are you talking to, Mr. Byun. I think you’re not qualified for this project. And sa firm. You don’t do what I say. This is not the first time you disobey me. I already told you we can’t lose this client.” _Sabi ng boss nya with finality. And Baekhyun knows where this is going. And Tipsy Baekhyun just don’t care at all. Tipsy Baekhyun is brave too.

He cleared his throat muna at naupo sa sidewalk kasi naglalabasan na yung ibang tao sa restobar. Mukhang tapos na ang tugtugan, sayang naman. Kung kailan may kaeyefuck na siya. Istorbo talaga tong boss epal nya. Well, hindi na ngayon.

Baekhyun is compulsive and impulsive and everything that a Taurus is not. Minsan he’s convinced he’s an Aries, na dapat sa April talaga siya ipapanganak, at naoverdue lang ang mama nya. Because Baekhyun Byun is aggressive, compulsive, impulsive, and says what’s on his mind.

And ang nasa utak nya ngayon? Na even his own parents would really disown him pag narinig nila to sa kung sino mang kakilala nila sa firm?

“You know what? I quit. I resign. I want out of this shitty firm. If you would take time to listen-”

He was cut off. “What? Baekhyun?” may slight panic sa boses ng boss nya. Takot din itong umalis ang brain ng halos lahat ng projects ng firm nila.

“-to your subordinates kahit minsan but no you don’t want to get your head out of your ass. I did as what you told me to. I even negotiated, na quite frankly, nakakahiya sa firm natin. I even went out of my way, ditched my blinddate to finish that fucking proposal. Now ikaw pa yung ganang magalit sakin?” Wow, medyo pinagtitinginan na siya ng tao dahil tumataas na boses nya. Sobrang nakakahiya ka Baekhyun Byun.

“I’m in a vacation that I deserved, Sir. And if you won’t respect me as someone who studied the same thing as you. Who knows the same thing as you. Then maybe we can’t really work together. I quit as your project coordinator. I will send my resignation letter later. Goodbye.” Tinapos na nya ang kagaguhan nya at kahihiyan. Pinatay ang cellphone nya at huminga ulit nang malalim. Tumingin muna siya sa paligid at medyo nahiya nang may mga nakatingin sa kanya na bigla namang nagsi-alisan agad, bago tuluyang tumayo sa pagkakasalampak sa sahig.

Akala siguro ng mga tao breakup over the phone ang nangyari. Nung nalaman siguro nila na work-related umalis na at boring naman.

Hay. Tama na naman si Jongdae.

At ang sarap sa feeling. Gusto nyang sumigaw. Gusto nyang maglasing. Gusto nyang magpakasaya.

Pero ang una nyang gagawin ay hahanapin muna ang lalaking naka-eyefuck nya kanina.

Yup, Tipsy Baekhyun is the most Daring Baekhyun after all.

~

Natapos ang set nila Chanyeol ng hindi nya namamalayan, hanggang ikalawang kanta. Nakatitig kasi siya sa isang binata na nakaupo sa may malapit sa bartender, nakatitig din ito sa kanya. Kumbaga, in Chanyeol term – may _eyefucking_ na nagaganap. _Bingo. _Maliit lang ang lalaki, makinis ang balat, maliit ang mukha, at ang nakakuha talaga ng atensyon ng drummer ay ang napakacute na ilong nito. At ang mga labi.

Akalain mo yun, habang kumakanta siya ng _“the world could die and everything may lie, I’ll be by your side,”_ may kaeye-to-eye siya at _intense _pa. And given Chanyeol, na may pagkamalaki talaga ang ego, nagtwitch ang god knows lahat ng dapat magtwitch sa kanya.

Bago to sa kanya. Yung magkahard-on sa stage dahil sa isang tao sa audience na _may or may not be into him? _Pero let’s be honest naman, lahat naman yata may gusto sa kanya. Hindi lang dahil full of confidence siya, talaga namang pogi siya at malakas ang sex appeal. Facts.

At Chanyeol could swear, isa na rito ang napakacute na lalaki across the stage. Masama mag-assume ng sexuality, that’s bawal. But this boy, oh this boy, alam ni Chanyeol ang ganung mga titigan. Suking-suki siya ng ganung mga nangungusap na mata. Pero this time, alam na nya agad na gusto siya nito. This boy wants him, at sino ba naman si Chanyeol, tao rin lang siya. Pero naudlot ang lahat nang magbawi ito ng tingin at iritang kinuha ang cellphone at nakakunot na tumingin sa screen.

_Jowa?_ Chanyeol presumed. Na nagpakunot din naman ng noo niya, muntik na siyang mawala sa beat at sa pag-second voice nya. Wow affected na agad si gago. Pero patuloy pa rin siya sa pagtugtog. He can’t fuck this up. Big break din to para sa kanila. At hindi siya magkakalat. Sa Palawan, _of all places. _And in front of this boy. Kahit na in the end nagmamadali rin itong umalis na hawak-hawak pa rin ang cellphone at mukhang _agitated_ talaga.

Chanyeol found out half an hour later, it’s not _jowa. _At nalaman din ni Chanyeol this _boy _ay may magandang boses. Kahit na galit ito sa kausap, (he found out his boss na asshole yup) attractive yun para kay Chanyeol. Anyways, ang kwento ay pagkatapos ng set nila time yun para sa yosi break ni Chanyeol. Ayaw nya kasing nakikita sa couch na nagmomomol si Jongin at Kyungsoo, at naglalandian si Sehun at Junmyeon.

He’s single, okay. At dinitch ng blind date nya, okay.

Pero lucky pa rin si Chanyeol, kasi hello, natagpuan nya si _boy_ kanina. In the weirdest of times din. Very hilarious naman talaga at parang nanonood lang siya ng drama. Kasi naman, sa TV lang siya nakakakita ng palaban talaga. Usually, in real setting, hindi mo sasagutin ang boss mo no matter how much of an asshole they are. Kasi meron pa ring hierarchy. Pero baka that’s just Chanyeol. Kasi Chanyeol may be _tarantado_, true, facts, but he’s a _coward. _Kaya the sight of this little man na sobrang outraged at parang armalite na hindi mahinto ang bibig sa kung anong sinasabi. And he doesn’t care one bit. Nakasalampak ito sa katabi ng streetlight at malapit sa exit ng bar. Kahit may tugtog sa paligid, nangingibabaw pa rin ang boses nito.

And Chanyeol found himself even more whipped.

Hindi niya alam pero may _something _sa lalaki na gusto pa nyang makilala. Sobrang absurd ng setting. Kasi naman nasa Palawan siya. At hindi niya alam if this boy is down for some fun. Hmmmm.

Nagising na lang siya sa reverie nya once makita nya na tumayo na ito at luminga-linga sa paligid niya, nahiya pa siya ng lagay na yan ha. At Chanyeol suppressed a laugh. Sobrang cute. Namumula ang leeg nya sa hiya siguro. Pero nung nagtama ang tingin nila, parang tumigil naman ang lahat ng nasa paligid nya. Nakafocus lang siya sa confused na titig ng binata, parang puppy pa kasi naka-tilt nang bahagya ang ulo (sobrang cute pwede na ba siya iuwi ni Chanyeol please lang) at nagiwas ng tingin at tuluyan nang naglakad palayo.

Chanyeol stood frozen naman. _Kasi what the fuck just happened?_ Hindi ba nito alam na sila yung magkaeyefuck kanina? Wala ba itong makita sa dilim kasi parang wala man lang sense of recognition? Nani the fuck?

So ayun na nga wala na siyang nagawa kung hindi bumalik na lang sa bar, perhaps a bottle or two? Kasi naman dalawang beses na-snob ang kagwapuhan nya tonight. Balewala ang pag-flex nya in his tank top Well, isa lang he’s just being dramatic and has bruised ego, bakit ba.

Pero mukhang third’s time a charm talaga, kasi bago pa siya makapasok sa loob ng bar para magdrama kasi he’s _lonely_, may humawak sa braso niya at napapikit siya sandali kasi sana, please, hoping siya na this is the _boy. _Dahan-dahan pa siyang lumingon bago pa lumuwag nang tuluyan ang hawak ng binata sa kanya. Humarap siya at tama nga ang hinala nya. Nakita nya na medyo namumula na naman ang lalaki dahil siguro sa hiya, at napangiti siya.

Chanyeol cleared his throat, na medyo kinagulat ng binata, very cute talaga. Hay. “uhhhh…” and very gago at awkward naman ni Chanyeol.

Napa-tsk muna ang binata at medyo nagwhine pa na para bang hindi siya makapaniwala na yes, minsan may awkward side din si Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun,” sabi ng binata na inabot ang kamay para makipag-_shake hands _ba? Ano ito?

Napatikhim naman si Chanyeol at kinuha ang kamay nito. Ang _awkward_ gago at ang _lala. _If he was being honest, ayaw nyang ka-shake hands ito. Kaso hindi ito yung time para maging inappropriate at matawag na _bastos, asshole, walang modo, crude, pervert, tangina ka_ si Chanyeol. Kasi grabe na to sa fucked up na nararanasan nya sa buhay nya, pero gusto nyang makilala si Baekhyun. Oo, Baekhyun ang pangalan, oo Chanyeol. Hanapin mo siya sa facebook, yes pwede naman tsaka Grindr. At siguro nga tadhana na ang nagbibigay daan sa kanya.

~

Hindi nacalculate ni Baekhyun ang lahat ng ito. Nalaman na lang nya na grabe na ang pagka-impulsive nya once na hawak na nya yung braso ng binata. Hindi nya talaga alam, basta gusto nyang magsaya nang may kasama. At parang this _guy_, eto final answer na, eto dapat yung kablind-date nya, this _guy _– may vibes siya dito na sasamahan siya neto. Kaya nga walang any any, bago pa makabalik ito sa loob, kinuha na nya ang braso na to at pinigilan and introduced himself in the most ridiculous way possible, ang pag-shake hands.

Sana kainin na siya ng lupa.

Pero kinuha pa rin neto ang kamay nya, sobrang gaspang nito unlike yung kanya na alagang alaga ng lotion, malaki rin ito kumpara sa mapapayat na daliri ni Baekhyun. Pero _mainit_ at sobrang _welcoming_ ng mga palad neto. At yung warmth na yun ay nagspread sa buong katawan ni Baekhyun. Yup, minsan nga talaga napaka-impulsive nya (cue, Jongdae screaming: not minsan ALL THE TIME!!!), pero minsan magaganda ang outcome (yes kino-console din nya sarili nya)

Nag-clear pa ng lalamunan ang matangkad at poging binata at saka sinabi ang pangalan nya. Yes, siya yung dapat blind date nya, confirmed. “Chanyeol… Chanyeol Park.” sabi neto na pinakita ang isang daan mahigit yata ng mapuputi na ngipin. Madalas marinig ni Baekhyun sa bibig ni Jongdae ang pangalan na Chanyeol pero hindi niya alam na this is The Chanyeol na kinekwento ng bessy nya. At hindi na niya ikakaila na napopogian na siya sa pangalan tapos pogi pala sa personal. This is _so _Baekhyun’s type.

So, what now?

Bakit nya nga pala pinigilan si Chanyeol sa pagpasok sa loob? At bakit nga ba impulsive ang decisions nya minsan?

“Uhhhh.” Sabi pa ng binata. Ni Chanyeol. Magkahawak pa rin ang kanilang kamay pero nakahawak sa batok nya ang isa, na para bang nahihiya sa hindi niya pagbitaw.

Natauhan naman si Baekhyun nun at nagpakilala na, “Baekhyun.” Pakilala nya.

Sana talaga kainin na siya ng lupa.

Hindi nya talaga alam kung saan nya nakuha ang energy na to. Hindi naman siya bago dito. Okay. Usually sobrang taas nga ng confidence level nya (note: lalo na pag lasing) Pero bakit ang awkward naman ng first meeting nila diba?

At dahil si Baekhyun Byun ay Baekhyun Byun, may capability siyang lalong gawing mas awkward ang isang sitwasyon.

Sana talaga kinakain na siya ng lupa ngayon.

“Narinig ko kayo kanina! Ikaw yung drummer noh?” Sabi niya bilang introduction, nakaharang pa rin sila sa may entrance at nakahawak pa rin ang kanilang mga kamay.

Tumingin naman ang matangkad na binata sa mukha nya at sa kamay nilang magkahawak pa rin at pabalik sa mukha nya, at napansin ni Baekhyun na namula ang tenga neto. _Sobrang cute naman. Shet._

Tumango lang ang binata at tumingin ulit sa magkahawak nilang kamay. Doon lang narealize ni Baekhyun na ang tanga nya talaga (hehe) at binitawan na ang kamay neto. Medyo nag-iinit ang mukha nya sa hiya at gusto na nya umalis at kalimutan ang lahat nang biglang nagsalita ang binata.

“Gusto mo pumasok? Kaibigan namin ang may-ari ng bar.” ang yaya ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Dahil hindi pa mahanap ni Baekhyun ang boses nya at ang sarili nya kasi nakakahiya siya, tumango lang siya at sinundan si Chanyeol na nauna ng kaunti para i-lead ang daan sa kanya.

Doon nya nakita ang banda ni Chanyeol na nakaupo sa may mesa malapit sa bartender, nagtatawanan at nag-iinuman at napatigil lang ng dumating silang dalawa ni Chanyeol.

Umupo lang ng walang pasabi si Chanyeol at inaya siya na umupo sa tabi neto, medyo _hesitant_ pa siya at _self-conscious _kasi naman lahat nakatingin sa kanila. Parang may gustong itanong pero hindi nila alam kung _paano _itanong at kung _bakit _kailangan itanong.

Until magtama ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at ng isang lalaking semi-kalbo, tinaasan siya ng kilay na parang nagsusuplado at binaling ang atensyon sa kaibigan nya.

Tinitigan lang neto si Chanyeol at biglang tumikhim ito sa tabi niya at sinabi, “Si Baekhyun, nakasalubong ko sa labas. Mag-isa lang siya kanina.”

Napataas naman ng kilay ang isa pa sa mga kasamahan ni Chanyeol, naalala ni Baekhyun eto yung nagkikeyboard, medyo nakakaintimidate naman ang mga tinginan ng mga kaibigan neto, para bang boyfriend siyang pinapakilala, eh sa totoo lang naman gusto lang nya ng kasama. At saktong nandun si Chanyeol.

“Diba kaka-ditch lang sayo ng kablind-date mo?” May asar sa tono neto, at medyo naguilty naman si Baekhyun quietly kasi siya nga yung _blind date _eh. At nagmumukmok pala tong si Chanyeol? _Cute._

Nakita naman nyang medyo nag-fidget sa tabi niya si Chanyeol at hindi na nya maiwasang mapangiti. At tumingin na siya dito, at inasar na rin. _Kasi minsan gago si Baekhyun talaga eh. _“So inindyan ka ng blind date mo?” Tanong nya. At narinig nyang nag­-_snicker_ ang iba pa netong kaibigan.

Napakamot lang ng ulo si Chanyeol. At tumawa ang lahat. Medyo _relieved _naman si Baekhyun kasi medyo nakuha nya ang loob ng mga to. _Weird. _Pero as a Taurus kasi, gusto ni Baekhyun ang _attention_ and _affection _din.

Nagpakilala sila sa isa’t-isa at in fairness naman sa mga friends neto, masayang kausap. Nalaman din ni Baekhyun na banda sila sa Manila. Of course, alam ni Baekhyun na law student si Chanyeol. Marami pa silang napag-usapan at nainom, mostly silang dalawa lang ni Chanyeol kasi may sari-sarili ng mundo ang mga kaibigan neto.

Nakwento ni Baekhyun yung nangyari kanina tungkol sa trabaho nya, napa-rant pa siya dito ng sobrang dami, na ikinatuwa rin niya kasi halatang nakikinig si Chanyeol, kumukunot pa nga ang noo at na para bang galit din ng ikwento nya lahat ng sinabi sa kanya ng boss niya. Baekhyun found out he really doesn’t mind. Masaya at magaan itong kausap. Yung mata nya nangungusap at parang nagsasabing sige lang magkwento ka lang. Safe yan lahat sakin.

At of course, Baekhyun reciprocates. He listens. For the first time, hindi siya nagsalita habang may nagkwekwento, usually hindi niya pinapatapos si Jongdae pag nagkwekwento ito, lagi siyang may commentary. However, kay Chanyeol, nakwento na yata ni Chanyeol ang buhay nya. Isang buong oras na yata na parang MMK ang nailahad. Sa kabila ng ingay na nanggagaling sa stereo ng bar, at sa ingay ng mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol, they’re lost in their own bubble.

Tipsy silang pareho but they still talk.

Nalaman ni Baekhyun Chanyeol’s parents are shitty (“alam mo sorry ha, pero ang gago ng parents mo! like me.”) He chuckles right after tapos nagshot ulit. Nag-tsk lang si Chanyeol, tumawa at umiling.

“Bakit naman gago ang parents mo?” Chanyeol asked, curious. Kasi puro trabaho lang ang kwento ni Baekhyun kanina.

Nagpout muna si Baekhyun at umiling, parang ayaw na pag-usapan, pero after a while, bumuntong-hininga ito. “Gusto ng dad ko magtrabaho ako sa firm namin. Tapos ano? Walang growth? Kasi wala akong outside experiences. Akala kasi nila matatapos yun dun. Na I have the skills na raw. Pero gusto kong mag-grow as an architect, hindi yung mapapako ako sa paperworks kasi you know hinahasa nya kong maging CEO.” Sabi niya na parang batang nagmamaktol. “And you know the shitty part is? Hinihintay lang nila na mag-fail ako dito. Na ako mismo yung sumuko sa trabaho ko para takbuhan ko sila. Alam mo yun? Na parang yung parents mo pa yung naghihintay ng downfall mo para maprove nila sayo na mali ka at ang choices mo. Shit lang.” Sabi nya pa tapos uminom ulit ng beer.

Lumalalim na ang gabi at lumalalim din ang kwentuhan nilang dalawa. Nauna na ang mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol – si Kyungsoo at Jongin dahil lasing na si Jongin at malapit nang maghubad. Pinahiga naman na ni Junmyeon si Sehun sa kwarto nya sa bar at bumalik na siya sa trabaho. Si Baekhyun at Chanyeol na lang ngayon ang nasa lamesa at lumalalim na ang kwentuhan nila. Napunta sa syempre small details muna like, bakit sila nasa Palawan, to which Baekhyun answered, “Wala lang, gusto ko lang? At napakaspontaneous at impulsive neto noh. Nagbook ako habang pinapagalitan ako ng boss ko.” To which Chanyeol laughed. Onto bigger details, kung bakit siya galit sa phone at kung bakit siya galit sa parents nya.

Baekhyun for the first time, felt like he wasn’t alone. For the first time, para bang may nakakaintindi.

And it’s ironic it’s a stranger.

~

Chanyeol found Baekhyun extremely talkative yet lovely. Okay kung magcocompete ulit sila kung sino ang mas nagovershare, he would relent and say na siya. Pero Baekhyun is talkative sa point na he just says what he wants to say.

Umalis na sila sa bar ng 2 am and went down for a stroll sa nearby restaurants, para rin medyo mawala ang alak sa system nila. Though Chanyeol would applaud Baekhyun kasi hindi pala ito lightweight na ineexpect niya. The dude already took 10 shots yata, and he’s still straight (not in a way na iniisip nyo lahat and ni Chanyeol, kahit masama mag-assume ng sexuality Chanyeol’s gay radar works) So ngayon nasa labas lang sila, breathing fresh air at nakatingin siya sa kalangitan na may mga bituin at buwan.

Malamig, tahimik, at komportable. Ayan agad ang nasa isip ni Chanyeol. Hindi nagsasalita ang nasa tabi niya kaya medyo natakot siya if magcollapse ito sa tabi niya. Nilingon nya ito only to find out na nakatingin ito sa kanya at nakangiti. Chanyeol smirked at ginulo ang buhok nito. (note: hindi pa sila close nyan pero defense mechanism nya yan para di makita ni Baekhyun na kinikilig si gago rin naman kaya)

Baekhyun just giggled at bumuntong-hininga. “Alam mo nag-enjoy ako ngayon. Himala hindi ako nalasing?”

Chanyeol snorted. “Lightweight ka ba ha?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “Hindi naman. Sanay kasi akong uminom mag-isa. Sabi nila pag umiinom ka mawawala problema mo. But I haven’t tried drinking with someone yet, kaya hindi ko rin nalalabas lahat.”

They continued walking hanggang nakahanap sila ng bench. Umupo sila muna dun at tinuloy ang pagkwekwentuhan. “You don’t have friends?” Chanyeol asked, frowning at kita ni Baekhyun na genuinely concerned ito kaya siya tumawa.

“Meron, ang mean nun ha. I have friends pero minsan feeling ko I shouldn’t bother them you know. Kasi may sarili rin silang mga problema. At ayaw kong maging burden. Kasi ang liit lang naman ng problema ko eh.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na parang nahihiya na sabihin din ito sa kanya.

Chanyeol gets it naman. He understands. Isa pa, ramdam din nya yun, hindi lang minsan kung hindi palagi. Kasi sobrang privileged na nya, and he acknowledges it. Aware siya dun. Pero kasi there are things you can’t control, may feelings din na hindi kontrolado. At kahit na sobrang let’s say he has everything, may kulang pa rin. He lacks freedom. At ang ironic kasi this stranger, this man, beside him understands too. He’s like him. And he’s grateful.

“Pero hindi mo naman kasalanan na you feel like that.” Chanyeol countered.

Baekhyun looked surprised for a minute tapos nagkibit-balikat, “That’s also true. Pero that doesn’t mean I should tell them you know. Sometimes masarap mag-isa.”

Chanyeol snorted. “Pero malungkot ka.”

Baekhyun chuckled shortly. “Magkaiba ang mag-isa sa malungkot.”

“I didn’t say I was lonely.” Chanyeol whined. Humugot ng malalim na hininga si Chanyeol then he exhaled habang nakatingin sa kalangitan.

Chanyeol continued. “Merong time sa buhay ko I wondered if alone equals lonely you know. I was always alone growing up. I have an older sister but her interests greatly differ with mine. She’s friendly while I wasn’t. But that doesn’t mean I’m lonely. Pero, as a teenager it made me wonder kung synonymous sila. Kasi if you’re alone essentially you’re lonely? Until now, para bang may blurry line in between them.”

It’s now Baekhyun’s turn to sigh. “Solitude has been my companion for years. I have a best friend, and he’s the most amazing person I ever have. Hindi niya tinotolerate pagkagago ko sa buhay. But I get you. I understand. Being alone doesn’t always mean malungkot ka you know. Sometimes kailangan mo lang ng time sa sarili mo, sa thoughts mo, kasi mahirap mag-isip pag maingay ang paligid. I like peace and serenity.”

“Pero hindi ba nakakarindi ang katahimikan?” Chanyeol asked, curious. Maraming beses ng ayaw nya ng tahimik kasi kinakain siya ng mga naiisip nya. Kaya nga siya nagbanda. Kaya rin siya nahilig sa musika. Para may _outlet. _

Tumayo si Baekhyun, inoffer ang kamay kay Chanyeol at ngumiti nang napakaganda. Mas maganda pang di hamak sa bituin sa langit. “No, Mr. _Rockstar, _you just have to fight your thoughts and tell them to shut up.”

And Chanyeol, that time, habang nakangiti si Baekhyun sa kanya, at habang mainit at mahigpit ang kamay na nakahawak sa kanya, knew then he was _fucked._

~

“Se, ilang beses ko bang sasabihin na hindi ko kailangan ng date?” Pag-uulit ni Chanyeol na halatang naiinis na sa kaibigan. Kanina pa kasi nito pinagpipilitan na lumabas ito kasama ang isa sa org mate nya na patay na patay kay Chanyeol.

Naka-pout lang naman ang binata kay Chanyeol. Bumuntong-hininga lang si Chanyeol at sinara ang librong binabasa nya. Nagbabasa siya ng cases. (na ikinataas ng kilay ng mga kaibigan nya at ni Jongdae.) Sehun was suspicious simula pa nung Palawan trip, which is like 2 months ago na. Simula nun, si Chanyeol ay hindi na ang dating Chanyeol. Para bang may na-unleash si Baekhyun something inside Chanyeol or may na-ignite ito somewhere inside his friend. Kasi yung dating gagong Chanyeol was actually doing something.

At hindi nya alam kung gusto nya yun.

Should he thank Baekhyun kung nasan man to? Or awayin ito kasi pakibalik si Kuya Chanyeol sakin please. – Sehun, 20xx would say.

“Sino ba yan?” Tanong ni Chanyeol, _finally._

Sehun raised his arms sa ere and pumped it, na parang bata. “You remember Nana? My thesis groupmate?” Tanong ni Sehun na nagtwi-twinkle pa ang mga mata.

Tumitig naman ng masama si Chanyeol sa kanya. Kung merong taong ipangsasangkalan ka para sa grades, si Sehun yun. At alam ni Chanyeol ginagawa lang to ng mokong para makapasa siya, alam na alam nya mga estilo na ganito. After all, he was, and still is an expert to that.

At dahil siya ay mabait na kaibgan, at let’s be honest naman talaga, matagal na rin siyang hindi nakakalabas ng bahay at nagmumukmok dahil sa _certain someone _na must-not-be-named naman talaga, tinanggap na rin niya.

Maybe what Chanyeol needs is a push.

Pero hindi ito yung push na inaasahan nya.

Sehun had everything set up. Magmula sa oras, araw, at coffee shop (typical for college students) na pagkikitaan nila ni Nana. Ang gagawin na lang ni Chanyeol ay magpakita at makipag-usap, which quite frankly, hindi nya kayang gawin today, ewan ba niya, may bad feeling lang siya.

At ang bad feeling nga na yun ay nagsimula nung umupo na siya sa coffee shop, maaga siya ng 15 minutes kasi dumiretso siya dito galing sa klase nya. He sat down sa makikita lang ni Nana at binuksan muna nya ang laptop nya para magbrowse kahit papaano sa presentation, may recitation sila mamaya.

He was halfway through the third slide nang marinig nya ang pamilyar na boses. Alam na alam nya ang boses na yun kasi ilang buwan lang naman siyang hindi pinatulog nang maayos nito, alam nya ito, hindi siya magkakamali. At para namang tumibok ang puso nya nang tumawa pa yun.

And the most surprising? He’s with Jongdae.

“-ano ba! He’s good but not that good.” Rinig na rinig ni Chanyeol ang usapan nilang dalawa. So magkaibigan silang dalawa?

Wait.

Teka lang.

Sandali.

What?

“Masyado kang hung up yata kay Chanyeol kaloka kang bakla ka!” Narinig nyang sabi ni Jongdae na naging defensive naman agad si Baekhyun, “what! I told you it wasn’t like that.”

Medyo magulo ang utak ni Chanyeol. Kung magkakilala sila, siya ba yung supposed to be blind date nya dati? At wala man lang pagsabi si Jongdae sa kanya? HUH?!

Gulong-gulo siya and wanted to confront the two, okay maybe not confront pero gusto nyang isurprise kasi hello he’s right here, at gusto nya lang naman ulit makita si Baekhyun. Kung pwede ba.

Pero Chanyeol is still a gentleman at may date siya ngayon. At speaking of date, it’s already 3:15 p.m. and he has a feeling he’s getting stood up again.

And cue, the text.

_Déjà vu._

_Chanyeol, I’m really really sorry something came up with our thesis defense kasi and it will take me long para makarating siya. Can we meet tomorrow? Please? I’m really sorry. Bawi ako sayo, okay?_

Chanyeol read the text once lang, and frowned. Tapos he sighed at sinara ang laptop nya. He took a deep breath para naman may confidence siya to face these two very loud people behind him. Nagkwekwentuhan pa rin about kung ano-ano, and Chanyeol can’t stand this anymore. Gusto nyang makita muli si Baekhyun.

Nung maghiwalay sila after being together until 5 a.m., nagstroll pa sila, drunk some more, and maybe kissed three times, hindi na nya alam. Hinatid nya si Baekhyun sa hotel around 6 a.m. then went back sa hotel na tinutuluyan nila. Hindi nya hiningi number ni Baekhyun at hindi rin naman nya binigay number nya. What for? Mukha kasing walang balak si Baekhyun.

In his hazy state, kahit ang dami ng alcohol sa system nya, rinig at na-absorb pa rin niya ang sinabi ni Baekhyun and that stayed on his mind, kasi he was blaming himself kasi he was a coward. Naalala ni Chanyeol that he asked for Baekhyun’s full name para i-add sa facebook to which tumawa lang si Baekhyun, saying he really doesn’t do facebook and ayaw nyang ibigay full name nya. He asked for his number, as alternative, kasi Chanyeol is already _there _eh, and alam nya he wants to keep seeing and hearing from this guy, to which Baekhyun rejected too. Saying it’s better na they meet by accident.

Mas may thrill daw.

Of course, alam ni Chanyeol sobrang bullshit nun.

But in his hazy state din at dahil nga may alcohol sa system nya, pumayag siya, albeit defeated. He insisted na ihatid na lang si Baekhyun sa hotel nya, which surprisingly and to Chanyeol’s surprise, pumayag naman agad ang binata. Maybe because of his intoxication too? Or dahil narinig nya ito nung sinabi niya, “mainit kamay mo eh, masarap hawakan” Hindi na nalaman ni Chanyeol.

Ang alam lang niya bago pumunta si Baekhyun sa hotel room neto, hinalikan pa siya nito sa labi. Daplis lang kasi feeling nya bibigay na talaga ito. Pero sapat na kay Chanyeol to find him endearing. After series of pecks, Baekhyun giggled tapos tinulak na si Chanyeol. Tumingin sa mga mata neto at ngumiti. “I really had so much fun, Chanyeol. Salamat.” Baekhyun slurred his words, na naintindihan naman ni Chanyeol kasi he is equally intoxicated.

Chanyeol just stared, for a minute or two, he’s memorizing this man’s face. Yung mata neto, yung mga ngiti neto, at pumunta sa labi niya namaga sa intense make out session nila kanina, at sa maliliit na halik kanina. Kinuha nya ang mga kamay neto at hinalikan. Nakatingin lang naman si Baekhyun at medyo napa-whimper, kasi naman he’s surprised. Tumitig si Chanyeol at ngumiti rin, “Ako rin. Salamat.”

Pagkatapos nun, everything was a blur.

Hindi na nya natanong kung kailan sila pwedeng magkita uli.

Mukha naman kasing walang balak si Baekhyun. Pagkagising nya, he was at his hotel room, hungover but happy. Nang makita nyang alas-dos na, dali-dali siyang lumabas sa hotel nila at mabilisang pumunta sa hotel ni Baekhyun. Pumunta agad siya at nagtanong sa reception. Pero it was too late.

Sabi ng receptionist, Baekhyun checked out 1 pm. He’s 1 and a half hour late.

Umupo siya sa pinakamalapit na upuan, dahil sumakit ang ulo nya at may naramdaman din siyang kirot sa puso nya (not to be overly dramatic ha).

And that’s the start lang. Ng paggulo ni Baekhyun sa buhay nya, sa isip nya.

And he can not believe, he’s been within reach ever since.

He should kill Jongdae. Kahit siya ang source nya ng sagot sa exams. Kung siya rin naman ang cockblocker sa relationship nya.

So Chanyeol gathered his confidence, at pumunta sa table nila.

Napatigil ang usapan nila kasi Baekhyun gasped. Like literally gasped. Jongdae, on the other hand, shrieked. Literally shrieked.

And Chanyeol is dumb kasi hindi man lang pumasok sa isip nya na maybe Jongdae and Baekhyun know each other? That maybe they are friends?

So, nandito siya sa tapat ng dalawa, na medyo surprised. Napa-smirk naman siya kasi Baekhyun was flustered. Na para bang gulat na gulat na nagkita pa uli sila. Ngumiti lang siya sa dalawa at hinila ang upuan sa tabi neto.

Oh Lord, this will be really interesting.

~

Baekhyun visibly gulped nang hilahin ni Chanyeol ang upuan sa tabi neto. Sobrang namamawis din ang mga kamay nya at sana hindi magsimula mamawis din ang noo niya. Medyo ang tanga nya sa part na to kasi pumayag siyang makipagkita kay Jongdae, sa coffee shop, of all places, na malapit sa campus ni Jongdae. Hindi man lang pumasok sa isip nya na makikita niya ulit, at malaki talaga ang possibility na makita nya ulit si Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung bakit niya iniiwasan at hindi rin naman nya masabi na iniiwasan nya talaga. Hindi rin siya totally against sa idea na magkita sila. Para lang kay Baekhyun, it was pointless na magkita sila.

Pero dahil sa hindi inaasahang panahon, niyaya siya ni Jongdae na makipagkita sa kanya with matching “ano bakla ka? di ka man lang magpapakita,” at pa-guilttrip pa talaga. So wala na siyang choice kundi maghalf-day sa bago nyang trabaho (after three weeks, nakapaghanap siya ng trabaho sa isang construction site at isa siyang junior architect at madalas nasa site siya naglalagi at flexible oras nya) at pumunta with matching ismid kay Jongdae.

Never naman nyang inasahan na sa time at place na yun, makikita niya si Chanyeol. Pinaguusapan pa naman nila ito, ang lakas pa naman ng boses ni Jongdae. Sobrang embarrassing.

Literal na wala siyang mukhang ihaharap kay Chanyeol kasi nakatingin ito sa kanya ngayon pero ayaw nyang tumingin. Kasi paano mo nga naman iaapproach nonchalantly at parang wala lang yung taong once mong pinagsabihan ng lahat ng hinaing mo sa mundo? Kasi stranger lang sila. At you are so sure na hindi na kayo ulit magkikita? Even though tumatakbo siya lagi sa isip mo?

Baekhyun thinks it’s ridiculous.

Jongdae does too. Kasi tumawa ito to break the tension at nag-tsk, “Hindi ba kayo maguusap?” Tawang-tawa na tanong nya.

Hindi pa rin makatingin si Baekhyun pero curious na siya kung anong reaction ni Chanyeol kasi hindi ito nagsasalita sa tabi niya. So dahan-dahan siyang lumingon, at nakita niyang nakatitig lang sa kanya si Chanyeol. Nakakapanlambot. These are the same eyes na nag-udyok sa kanya na magopen-up completely, same smile na ngumiti sa kanya habang nagkwekwento siya ng mga bagay na wala namang kwenta.

Tumikhim si Jongdae after siguro two minutes or OA lang sila sa intense eyestaring nila (gusto ni Jongdae tawagin itong eyefucking) at nag-iwas ng mga tingin. Time naman para tumawa si Chanyeol at umiling, sabay sabing. “So magkakilala pala kayo?”

Tumango lang si Baekhyun kasi para sa kanya yung tanong. Hindi yun para kay Jongdae. Alam nya.

Chanyeol hummed at nilagay ang kamay sa baba nya at lumapit pa nang husto kay Baekhyun na mas pinag-interesan ang cake na nasa harap nya. Kinalabit pa siya ni Chanyeol at parang batang tuloy-tuloy na nagtanong, “so ikaw pala talaga dapat yung blind date ko?”

Napatigil si Baekhyun sa paglalaro nya ng tinidor at unang tumingin kay Jongdae na suspiciously tahimik, nagkibit-balikat ito at tumawa lang. Inirapan nya muna bago siya tumingin ulit kay Chanyeol.

“Sorry, after ko lang din narealize eh.” Baekhyun lied. At tinantya nya muna yung reaction ni Chanyeol, at kahit na hindi naman talaga kilala ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Sapat na ang walong oras para malaman nya kung galit ba ito, masaya ba ito, o malungkot ba ito. Pero Chanyeol just shrugged, na kina-confuse ulit ni Baekhyun kasi akala nya magagalit ito.

Ngumiti lang ulit si Chanyeol, pagkatapos ay tumawa. “So wala ka talagang balak sabihin?” Pangungulit pa neto na alam na ni Baekhyun na nagloloko lang. Tumawa na rin si Baekhyun at umiling.

Tumikhim naman si Jongdae sa kanila at may pag-irap pa sa dalawa. “Parang wala ako dito noh? Guys?” Pang-aasar neto at dire-diretso ang birada kay Baekhyun. “Ito kasi si Baekhyun ang may kasalanan kung bakit ka na-indiyan.”

Nag-whine naman si Baekhyun na parang bata at nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa kanilang dalawa, na mag-away ay parang aso’t pusa. “Nagkita naman kami after.” Pagtatanggol pa nya sa sarili nya.

Nagsnort naman si Chanyeol sa tabi niya, “Pero hindi mo pa rin sinabi ako blind date mo.”

Baekhyun sighed at parang helpless na. “Okay sorry. Akala ko kasi pointless na eh.” Sabi niya, defensive na yung boses. Gusto naman kasi ni Baekhyun sabihin two months ago, pero totoo yun he found it pointless. Kasi kahit sumagi na sa isip nya na baka magkita sila dahil nga may common friend sila, Baekhyun just ignored it.

Chanyeol just nodded, na para bang convinced na dun, (though to be honest wala naman talaga sa kanya, nag-eenjoy lang siya sa flustered na mukha ni Baekhyun kasi affected din ba ito? he still doesn’t know) at pumalakpak na para bang cue na yun to change the topic.

On the other hand, nakita ni Baekhyun na tumingin si Jongdae sa kanilang dalawa na may glint ng kademonyohan, at nagtama ang tingin nila na kinailing-iling naman ni Baekhyun, kasi kilala nya ang kaibigan nya eh.

And as if on cue, niligpit ni Jongdae nang mabilisan ang mga libro neto at tumayo, at mabilisang sinabi, “aalis na ako, kailangan kong magreview sa library.”

Si Chanyeol naman nakatingin lang at tinitingnan ang nangyayari sa harap neto. Ang tahimik na pagpiplead ni Baekhyun (na sobrang funny) at ang mischievous glint sa mga mata ni Jongdae. Chanyeol silently thanked the heavens at ang sugo neto na si Jogdae. Kasi pinakinggan siya nito. At dahil gusto nya talaga masolo si Baekhyun.

“Wala ka bang irereview din?” Tanong ni Baekhyun, na medyo nagtetremble yung boses, kasi nga medyo scared siya na kasama to noh.

Okay hear Baekhyun out muna, okay.

Awkward kasi na makita ulit yung taong cause ng sleepless nights niya rin. Yung taong one time lang sana nya gusto makita, at gusto nang kalimutan right after. Kasi sino ba naman gugustuhin makita ulit yung taong minsan mo nang pinaglabasan ng lahat ng sama ng loob mo diba?

Strangers should remain a stranger.

Pero dahil nga architect lang si Baekhyun at hindi naman engineer, at aaminin nyang medyo ayaw nya talaga ng math, hindi niya calculated ito.

Ni hindi nga pumasok sa isip nya na si Chanyeol ay kaibigan din ni Jongdae. Hindi man kasing tight nila yung pagsasama, kaibigan pa rin. Meaning makikita niya. Meaning aasarin siya ni Jongdae every day of his life. Meaning ano ba tong pinasok nya? Wrong move nga na nagkwento pa siya sa kaibigan nya.

Wrong move lahat.

Kailangan pa ba natin i-enumerate ang lahat?

Magsimula sa pagpunta nya sa Palawan.

Sa pag-agree at pag-ditch sa blind date nya.

Sa pag-away sa boss nya at pag-resign sa trabaho.

Sa pagpunta nya sa bar.

Sa pag-pigil nya sa braso ni Chanyeol.

Sa pagsabi ng lahat lahat kay Chanyeol.

Sa paghalik.

At higit sa lahat, pag-iwan.

Pero siguro nga may mga taong hindi dapat makita pa, may mga taong dapat manatiling strangers lang. Pero ano ba ang gusto ni Baekhyun? Tatakbo pa ba siya kung si Chanyeol nandyan na?

Chanyeol snorted, na nagpawala sa reverie ni Baekhyun. “Wala. Kakatapos lang ng exam namin.” Sabi pa nya na medyo natatawa sa reaction ni Baekhyun, kasi naman parang big revelation sa kanya na ginago lang sila ni Jongdae.

“So….” Awkward na banat ni Baekhyun.

Tumawa lang si Chanyeol at hinawakan ang kamay ni Baekhyun, na ikinagulat naman ng isa. Nag-init din ng kaunti ang tainga neto at medyo namumula.

_Cute._

Tumingin siya rito rin ng medyo alanganin, pero ngumiti lang si Chanyeol sa kanya. Pinagintertwine ang mga kamay nila.

Tahimik.

Pero hindi siya awkward silence.

Merong pregnant pause nang kaunti, pero komportable.

Tahimik. Komportable.

Hindi sila nagsalita siguro nang mga dalawang minuto. Magkahawak lang ang mga kamay at nakatingin ahead, hindi sa isa’t-isa kasi pakiramdam ni Baekhyun iiyak siya any time. Medyo ramdam na rin niya na nagpapawis ang mga kamay niya. At nakakahiya man, soothing naman ang manaka-nakang pagmasahe ng hinlalaki ni Chanyeol sa palad nya.

Ngayon lang nya naramdaman ito.

Mas intense pa yata to sa makeout sessions nya in the past.

Sa sexathon nya sa ibang tao.

Never siyang nakuntento lang sa hand holding. Lagi niyang iniisimiran ang mga taong nagho-hohol. Lagi niyang inaasar si Jongdae at Minseok kasi kuntento na sila minsan sa hohol at hand holding lang.

Pero ngayon, sa cafeteria somewhere along QC, nandito siya kasama ang estranghero lang, (pero dalawang buwan nang nasa isip niya) magkahawak-kamay.

And does Baekhyun feel content.

~

“Kumusta na? Law school hell pa rin?” Tanong ni Baekhyun, after some minutes. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung saan nya nakuha ang lakas ng loob para hawakan ang kamay ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol doesn’t do sappy shit.

Kung nandito ang mga kaibigan nya, most especially si Sehun, tatawanan pa siya neto. Kasi si Chanyeol? Softie? All hell must have broken loose.

Pero wala eh, namiss nya to. Kahit hindi naman talaga dapat.

Chanyeol hummed tapos tumango. Napa-tsk lang naman si Baekhyun tsaka humarap sa kanya, nakangiti. Pero hindi pa rin inaalis ang kamay nilang dalawa. “Alam ko.” Sabi pa nito tapos biglang tumawa.

Napansin ni Chanyeol na may maganda at talaga namang nagtwitwinkle na ngiti si Baekhyun. Hindi niya maiwasang ma-attract sa ngiti nito at siyempre sa mga straight (confirmed na ayun lang talaga yung straight sa kanya) na ngipin. At dahil sagad-sagarin na natin ang pagka-brave ni Chanyeol ngayon, okay? Pinisil nya ang ilong neto at ginulo ang buhok. Sign yun na nacucutean si Chanyeol okay? At dahil hindi rin naman immuned si Baekhyun sa reaction, he flustered. At para bang gusto nang bawiin yung kamay nya. Kasi wala na sila sa bubble.

Gago rin si Chanyeol eh.

Pero he would be lying kung sasabihin niyang hindi niya gusto ang flustered Baekhyun. He _does. _At gusto nya pa ulit makita yun, kaya lalo nyang hinigpitan ang hawak sa mga kamay neto and Baekhyun relented.

So now, they’re back in complete silence.

Except sa kanta ni _Moira Dela Torre _sa loob ng coffee shop.

_Tagpuan_

Naririnig nyang naghum si Baekhyun sa tabi niya. Tumingin siya dito, talagang pinag-aralan ang mukha neto. Hindi na siya _blonde_ tulad ng unang pagkikita nila. Napansin niyang medyo pumayat din ito ng kaunti. Kung gaano kablurry ang isang gabi dalawang buwan na ang nakalipas, ganun naman kaklaro ang mukha ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Ang difference ngayon, mas lalo siyang nabighani. At nahulog.

Katabi niya ngayon yung taong nagpagulo sa isip nya nang dalawang buwan. Hawak ang kamay netong malalambot. Bumibilis ang tibok ng puso nya. At namamawis na ang mga kamay niya na sana hindi mapansin ni Baekhyun.

He cleared his throat makailan lang ang ilang segundo, at siya naman ang nagtanong, medyo pinalalim pa niya ang boses nya na kinataas ng balahibo ng isa. And he smirked, deep inside. _Gago talaga siya. _“May new work ka na?”

Tumango lang ito at para bang pinagiisipan kung itutuloy ang sasabihin niya. In the end, Baekhyun sighed at nagpatuloy-tuloy. _Bingo. _

“Yup. Got my new job two weeks ago.” He started. Tapos tumingin lang kay Chanyeol na para bang asking for permission to continue. He sighed nung wala siyang narinig na follow-up questions, then continued. “You know, new environment, new co-workers, new personalities na kailangan mong pakisamahan. Pero at least my boss is cute.” He grinned. Na kina-frown ng kaunti ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman napansin yun ni Baekhyun kasi once na naunlock mo nga si Baekhyun, the chatterbox, hindi na siya mapapatigil pa. Parang binabalik ulit si Chanyeol nung _gabing _yun. Namiss niya to. He wouldn’t lie na.

Siguro nga.

Okay, final answer na talaga.

_Crush_ nya talaga to eh.

Hindi niya alam kung bakit hindi pa one night stand ang makakapagparealize ng feelings nya.

Siguro nga sobrang memorable sa kanya ng gabing yun. Kung anong kinalasing nila, ganun naman ang pagkasober ng puso nya.

“Masaya ka naman?” He asked tapos naramdaman nyang may pumisil sa kamay nya. Napangiti siya.

“Masaya na.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

Vague.

Paasa.

Dapat bang umasa si Chanyeol? Kasi asadong-asado na siya. Kasi gustong-gusto na nyang makilala pa si Baekhyun kahit parang kilalang-kilala na niya ito.

Nag-usap pa silang dalawa. Tungkol sa mga random na bagay. Tungkol sa law school ni Chanyeol. Kung paanong nalaman ni Baekhyun na nagpatuloy siya, (“si Jongdae noh?, tanong ni Chanyeol nang tinutusok yung tagiliran nya).

Umorder pa sila ng isa pang slice ng cake tapos nagkwentuhan pa. Magaan sa loob. Parang ngayon lang ulit nag-enjoy si Chanyeol nang ganun. Nakwento rin ni Baekhyun yung kabuuan ng kwento nya. Nung pagkatapos ng Palawan trip niya, bumalik siya sa bahay nila sandali para sabihin sa pamilya nya na nag-quit na siya. Kung paano siya sinuyo ng tatay nya para magtrabaho sa firm nila. Kung paanong sa two weeks nyang palaboy laboy, _unemployed,_ ang dami nyang narealize.

Nakinig lang naman si Chanyeol. He was fascinated. Masaya magkwento si Baekhyun talaga kasi may pagkumpas kumpas pa ng kamay, at paroll ng mata. Meron pa siyang pause for dramatic effect. Kaya naman he was enticed talaga.

Nung matapos yung monologue nya, nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa kanya. Kaya na-awkwardan bigla si Baekhyun, yumuko sandali at nagbawi ng tingin. Sabay irap. “May dumi ba sa mukha ko?” Pagmamaldita nya para ma-mask yung kahihiyan nya. But Chanyeol _knows. _Kaya tumawa lang at umiling siya.

“Hmp.” Sabi pa neto na talagang pinarinig sa kanya.

Sobrang _cute._

Wala na talaga.

Eto na.

Chanyeol Park, law school student, known as heartbreaker, bussy breaker, at asshole breaker, mahuhulog lang pala at magpapaka_sappy_ sa isang soon-to-be architect at very charming na si Baekhyun Byun.

Akalain mo nga naman.

Ito na ba ang simula ng lahat?

~

Isang buntong-hininga na naman ang binigay ni Baekhyun pagkatapos tumingin sa orasan, alas-dose na ng madaling-araw. Hindi pa rin siya tapos magreview ng mga plano para sa new projects nila. Pinagawa nya sa mga staff nya ang mga plano, pero ang dami pa ring revisions, ang dami pa ring maling calculations, mga blind spots. At to be honest, pagod na pagod na siya. Nag-umpisa ang araw nya attending different meetings. Tapos mga bandang 6 pm inupuan na nya ang mga plano. Ayun, anim na oras na siyang nagrerevise.

Jingle lang talaga ang pahinga.

Hindi na nga nya alam kung nasan ang cellphone nya. At kung buhay pa ba yun.

May kumatok sa pinto nya pero sa totoo lang, wala na talaga siyang energy para pagbuksan pa yun. Kung si Jongdae lang naman yun, papasok naman yun. Madalas chinecheck siya ni Jongdae pagkatapos ng trabaho neto sa firm, reason nya ay “kawawa ka naman, icheck ko lang once in awhile kung buhay ka pa.” At madalas, may pagalit at pairap pa yan, “magboyfriend ka na nga. Kung bakit kasi.” Pero titigil naman yun pag nakita na nyang nakalamukos na ang mukha nya at nakatitig ng masama.

At cue, si Jongdae nga iyon. Pero hindi siya mag-isa.

At for the first time in three years, for the first time sa katangahan nya three years ago somewhere in Katip na gusto na nya talaga kalimutan, (hindi niya kasi alam kung bakit napakagago nya at umalis siya sa coffee shop nung sinabi ni *he-who-must-not-be-named Chanyeol* na gusto siya nito, hindi niya talaga alam) nagbalik na naman sa kanya ang lahat.

Ilang beses din siya tinawagan ni Chanyeol (courtesy of Jongdae, binigay nya yung number kasi) pero dahil surprise, graduate si Baekhyun sa UST, he ghosted.

At hindi naman nya alam na yung taong ghinost nya three years ago, the very same na tao na lagi namang nasa isip nya, ay ginagambala siya nito.

Sobrang ironic na siya yung nang-ghost pero siya ang minumulto ngayon.

At napakagwapong multo naman nito. Walang kupas.

May dala ring kape at donuts.

Perfect talaga.

At gusto na nga lang talagang maiyak ni Baekhyun. Kasi pagod na pagod na siya.

And cue, Baekhyun crying.

Na ikina-alarma naman ng dalawa. To the rescue agad si Jongdae, kasi hindi dapat mabasa ang mga plano. Alam na alam nya yan. Hindi dapat maluhaan. Mabasa na ang lahat ng dapat mabasa, wag lang ang mga plano ni Baekhyun Byun. Kaya inalis niya yun at niyakap si Baekhyun. Alam naman nyang stressed lang ito, pero alam din niyang _foul_ ang ginawa niya. Kung bakit naisip nyang isama si Chanyeol, hindi niya alam. At kung bakit _willing_ sumama si Chanyeol matapos nyang sabihin ang lahat, hindi rin niya alam.

All he knows now is umiiyak si Baekhyun and hindi niya pa nakikita na umiyak si Baekhyun for years. Last na iyak ni bakla ay two years ago, nung napaamin niya na tanga siya, at mukha ngang he lost Chanyeol forever. Hindi rin naman madali kay Jongdae lahat. After law school, they separated. Actually pagtuntong ng third year nila, Chanyeol changed. And Jongdae understood. Siguro ayaw din naman nitong maipit siya. Kasi both are his friends.

Still, Jongdae was a little hurt. But also a little relieved kasi pinagpatuloy ni Chanyeol ang law school. And determined pa nga. Chanyeol is still mischievous. Hindi mawawala yun. Pero naglie-low yun, may nakikita siya minsan na kaholding hands nito at tumatagal na. Chanyeol still continued his band.

Yung pagiyak ni Baekhyun na namention kanina? He was there, kumakanta sa stage. Baekhyun was taken aback ng mga 3 mins, kasi akala nya this was staged by Jongdae. Pero when he saw Jongdae as equally as shocked as him, he knew it is purely a coincidence. And what broke his heart more, nung nakita nya ang ngiti ni Chanyeol. Hindi directed sa kanya. Directed sa iba. Hindi siya nakita ni Chanyeol right there, and he’s glad kasi it made him realize kung gaano siya katanga. To just walk away like that.

Jongdae met Chanyeol again, 6 months later. Sila pa rin ng guy na nakita nila sa bar. But this time, he was wearing a suit and carrying a suitcase. Nalaman ni Jongdae na nagtratrabaho siya sa firm near him. And si Mackenyu, that’s the name is his boyfriend, isa ring lawyer.

As common courtesy, nagdinner silang three. Never namention si Baekhyun. Kinwento lang ni Chanyeol ung mga naging trababo nya, at kung paano sila nagkakilala ni Mackenyu. Chanyeol still plays with his band from time to time. Pero hindi na yun ang priority nya.

The next time they met, Chanyeol was heartbroken. That was a year ago, wala na sila ni Mackenyu. Hindi pa rin nya namention si Baekhyun. Hindi rin naman nakekwento ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun ang lahat.

Well until Chanyeol asked.

Kinwento ni Jongdae ang lahat. Kung paano nakapagpatayo si Baekhyun ng sarili niyang firm in just three years. Kung paanong lagi itong busy, na minsan (lagi) hindi na ito nakakakain ng tama at nakakapagpahinga.

Napakunot ang noo ni Chanyeol but didn’t say a thing. Jongdae took it as a cue para wag na ulit pag-usapan si Baekhyun.

Well, until today.

Tumawag ang assistant ni Baekhyun na si Irene sa kanya. Laging minomonitor din ni Jongdae si Baekhyun dahil minsan na itong nagcollapse dahil sa overfatigue. Simula nun, mas naging strict siya.

Kakatapos lang ng seminar, which surprise ulit, Chanyeol was there, nang tumawag si Irene dahil nga matigas ang ulo ng boss nya. Medyo napalakas yata ang boses nya dahil nandun na agad sa tabi niya si Chanyeol.

Walang sali-salitang sumakay si Jongdae sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol at nagdrive na papunta sa loko-loko nyang kaibigan.

~

Hindi inexpect ni Chanyeol na ganito nya madadatnan si Baekhyun. Kung gaano ito kadeterminado nung ireject siya nito dati at ighost afterwards, ibang-iba ito ngayon. Baekhyun was wailing. And sobbing. And hiccuping.

Para bang batang inagawan ng favorite nyang candy.

His heart aches. Kasi di niya alam gagawin. At kung siya ba ang dahilan nito? Or siya lang ang nagtrigger? Lumapit siya at unti-unting tinanggal ito sa pagkakakapit nito sa kaibigan nya. Niyakap nya lang ito.

Pagod na pagod na ba talaga ito?

Bakit?

Gusto rin niya malaman.

Hindi nya alam ilang minuto o oras bang nakayakap si Baekhyun, at habang pawala ang iyak nito at luha, pahigpit naman ang yakap nito. Hanggang paghikbi na lang ang naririnig nya. Iniwan sila ni Jongdae para kumuha ng tubig daw, pero alam niya binibigyan lang sila ng time nito.

Nang kalmado na si Baekhyun, siya na mismo ang pumiglas sa pagkakayakap at pinunasan mag-isa ang luha. Walang imik itong kinukusot ang mata at panaka-nakang humihikbi. At sinisinok.

Nakakunot ang noo ni Chanyeol, at itinaas ang baba ni Baekhyun para makatitig ito sa kanya. Nung una, nag-iiwas pa ng tingin si Baekhyun, pero hindi rin niya napigilan. Nangingilid pa rin ang mga luha nito.

Para saan ba ito?

Deserve ba ni Chanyeol to?

Or para ito sa frustrations niya? Sa pagod nya?

Chanyeol would admit, he was hurt. But at the same time he also understood. Umalis si Baekhyun before there was even a thing between them, and si Chanyeol lang naman talaga ang nag-assume. Siya lang yung nag-isip na baka may something talaga. Pero Baekhyun left before lumalim.

And Chanyeol didn’t blame him, couldn’t blame him.

He loved Mackenyu. Pero parang may kulang. Parang kulang ng spark at comfort. Parang kulang yung contented vibes na na-induce ni Baekhyun sa kanya. May kulang sa attraction at understanding. Parang hindi genuine. Hindi rin naman fake. Sakto lang. Platonic.

And he knew right there, he had to end it. Hindi man nya makatuluyan si Baekhyun bandang huli at least magiging masaya siya. He has to.

Well until he met Jongdae again.

Na tulay nila noon pa.

At dahil dun, nandito silang dalawa ngayon. Sabi nga nila third time’s the charm. And sana, sana. Chanyeol will use up all his luck to get him this time.

Sana Baekhyun feels the same way din.

~

“Ano ba yan. Aga-aga, landi-landi.” Bungad ni Kyungsoo nang madatnan nya ang dalawang kaibigan nyang naglalampungan sa office neto. Nakaupo si Baekhyun sa lap ni Chanyeol habang nanonood sila ng wedding footage ni Jongdae. Pero may manaka-nakang paghalik sa leeg ang matangkad na binata na kinaki-hagikgik naman ng isa.

Nagsama-sama sila dahil napromote as prosecutor si Chanyeol. At dahil na rin may good news din si Kyungsoo at Jongin.

At silang dalawa?

After three times ng pagkikita, na nauwi na naman sa heart-to-heart talk.

After six months na suyuan, kasi talaga namang pakipot si Baekhyun.

At isang gabing labasan ng sexual tension, sila na rin.

Jongdae let out a sigh of relief. At may series ng “finally” galing sa parehong group of friends nila.

Sabi nga ng paboritong kanta ni Chanyeol,

_ang bawat daan ko…._

_ay patungo at pabalik sayo_

Chanyeol and Baekhyun may have been lost individually.

Pero nahanap nila ang isa’t-isa.

At siguro sapat na yun to find their happiness.

Kahit san man sila magpunta, babalik at babalik pa rin sila sa isa’t isa.

At totoo nga,

Third time’s the charm.

Chanyeol can attest to that.


End file.
